Demons
by Supernaturalycharmed
Summary: Twilight/The Covenant/Supernatural Crossover Sam has a Premonition of Chase in dangerand is searching for the sons of Ipswhich. Chase is being controled by the Yellow-eyed demon, but managages to warn them about the demons next target, BElla.
1. Proluge

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, The Covenant, or Twilight, and the characters.

Chase Collins stood on top of Spencer Academy looking out at the students preparing to enter the building. It was the fall dance and Caleb's birthday. Also the night he was too kill Caleb. Of course he wouldn't be doing it directly, but still. This was going to far, he couldn't to it anymore. Once he discovered the truth behind it, he knew that he had to back out. But he was to scared. He still want on, cursed Kate, attacked Pouge, and threatened Sarah. But this, this was too much what the Demon was asking for was murder.

"You aren't getting cold feet now are you," Chase turned around to see the demon with the yellow eyes standing behind him. He had a cold face and his eyes glowed with Evil. 

"this has gone too far, what your asking is its murder."

"Did you forget what power I have. If you don't do it, then I will, and I can promise you Chase, It won't be pretty." The Demon smiled as he talked giving him a more menacing look. Chase didn't respond. "Ohh, Chase we've gone throw this before. How many times do I have to tell you, without me you would be nothing. I gave you this, I promised you I would bring you to them and I did. Now, your starting to fall short on your side of the deal."

"Why, if you have so much power, do you need Caleb's. Why do you need me."

"Well, I can't tell you that now can I?" Chase looked away down at the students he had spotted Sarah, with Reid and Tyler.

"Chase, " the demon took a deep breath. "There are others, but see I like you, I do, I really do, you just need a bit of help" Chase opened his mouth to scream as a black cloud came over him and he was surrounded in darkness.

Chase regained control of his body as Caleb prepared to throw the last ball of energy. Before he even had a chance to gain control of his surroundings he was soaring through the air into the burning Barn. Chase knew one thing. He had to get away. Moments before his back hit the floor of the barn, chase focused his power and transported himself away.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1:

"I Don't get this, there's nothing here, at least nothing that can show us where he may be." said Sam as he threw down the map. The Demon was out there and Sam knew they were getting closer. That's why he had killed his father. It was a sore subject just a few months ago, but they had work to do. He and his brother were dealing with it, but it didn't mean it meant anything less. They were both hurting but neither of them would admit it. 

"There has to be something out there," said Dean. "Your just not looking in the right place."

"It's not like your doing much work!" said Sam looking at his brother in disbelief. Dean was sitting on his bed surfing the net on Sam's Laptop. He was looking for anything that could be related to the demon. 

"Okay Poindexter, why don't you surf the net and I can do the book research."

"Really, cause last time I checked, you couldn't read."

"I can to read, if its English."

"This is English."

"I have no idea what the hell that is, but it is not English." Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Bitch" responded Dean

"Jerk" Sam turned back to the books trying to find some sort of spell or ritual that could help find the demon. There were several ways, but they were all to risky. Sitting on another table were stacks of newspapers and a map in which events that could be connected to the demon were mapped out. Anything from surgical storms to wildfires. Who were they kidding they were looking at a whole country of open space. 

"You know, maybe Ash has found something." said Sam.

"Dude, you need to chill"

"Don't you want to find this thing, it killed Jess. This thing killed mom and Dad."

"DO you think that I don't know that? Okay, well were not going to do anything if we get all hotheaded. We know that from experience we have to think this through."

"Well, we aren't getting anything done sitting here."

"You know Dude, you so need to get laid, if you need the money I will pay it for you." Sam gripped onto his head as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Dude, It was just a joke, you don't have to kill yourself." Dean said not paying attention. Sam cried out again, and gripped his head with both hands.

"Sam?" said Dean setting down the lap top and racing towards his brother. Dean kneed on the floor placing himself at Sam's height. "Sammy!!" Sam cried out, and Dean grasped his shoulders to keep him sitting up in his chair. Sam calmed down and began taking deep breaths, trying to get through the pain."

"Sam, You okay?" asked Dean, his voice Calmer now that he knew Sam would be okay.

"Yeah." he said still wincing and rubbing his temple. 

"Good," said Dean, he got up and returned with a class of water and some aspirin and gave it to his brother. He waited for his brother to swallow it. "What did you see, did it have to do with the Demon, do you know where he is?" Sam nodded his head.

"There was the boy about 18 and he was in what seemed like a basement. I don't know there were candles, and a ring of fire, and Five stone chairs. He was standing infron of one, looking at a book hovering within the ring of fire, when another kid a bit older than the other appeared. He came out of nowhere, his eyes were black, he said." Sam paused for a moment trying to remember exactly what he said. "He said, "Caleb, Help me. She's in Danger." Then his eyes flashed black. Three other kids around the same age entered and the one with blonde hair said, "Chase, I thought we finished you of at Putnam Barn."" Sam stopped and looked up at his brother. "that was it."

"wow," said Dean, "and what does this have to do with us?"

"Dean, someones in danger there has to be a reason I had this vision, so lets go."

"Wow, hold on there, we can't just go charging in not knowing what were doing. You just said so yourself, there eyes were black. Does that ring a bell at all. You known Demons, Possessions?"

:give me my laptop," he said. Dean looked at him questioningly, "Just give it to me."

"Alright," responded Dean. After he handed it to his brother he watched him start typing and searching for something.

"umm, well, while your doing that I'm going to go get something to eat." Sam rolled his Eyes as his brother left.

Bella sat with her head rested on Edwards marble chest. Although it was hidden beneath the thick black shirt, she could still feel the cold coming through. At first it had always felt strange and different, but now, it was just natural. She smiled at the thought, her angel was here and he would never leave her. Her heart was beating steady, varied form the way it was one they first meat. They had been together for almost five years, Bella had graduated and in about a month she would be going of to collage, or Alaska truthfully, and was on her way to becoming a vampyre. Her hurt began to pick up and race faster with anticipation and fear. She would be a danger to all, but worse, she wouldn't see Charlie or her mother for too long, possibly never. 

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Edward. She could tell he was frustrated at times that he couldn't read her mind, but at the same time they both know it was something he didn't needed. He was able to read bell with no problem, who was she kidding, anyone could. Bella let out a sigh. 

"Its nothing, I'm just,….." she said not wanting to finish fearing that she would give him the reason he needed to stop the change. 

"WE don't have to this" he said looking down at me sincerely. She could hear the eagerness in his voice, he hated the idea of her having to bear this curse, but Bella's dreams frightened her. She would grow old while he was able to keep his beauty, not only that but the Volturri were after her, and either way, she was going to die. Why not leave an everlasting life with the one she loved more then anything. 

"No I want to do this. Just promise me that you wont let me hurt anyone, no mater what."

"Edward looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. His eyes were full of sorrow and hurt, both mostly fear, not for himself but for her.

He sat up pushing Bella aside and focused on the TV. "Charlie's home" he said.

'Fine, but I'm not done talking about this" Edward wanted to Protest but Charlie walked throw the door.

"Hey, Bella I hope you finished Dinner already cause I'm starving." Charlie knew Edward was there but he had taken to simply ignoring him. Edward was used to it and at this point they knew that it was the best that they were going to get. 

"Yea, I made Spaghetti. I just finished it"

"Well, I better get going" said Edward. "Alice has called me maybe five times in the past hour." I looked at him, and could see that he was telling the truth. Why hadn't he said anything to her. Bella's heart started racing again.

"I'm sure its nothing, Jasper probably just broke something or made her angry."

"Give her and Carlisle my best wishes" he said. 

"Edward nodded. "

"I'll walk you out, be right back Dad" Charlie only grunted in result. Bella rolled her eyes and Stood up, walking Edward to the door. Once outside, Bella felt it was safe to tell 

Edward what was on her mind. "Edward, I know you weren't lying about Alice why didn't you talk to her."

"I did, you zoned off for a bit, that was when she called me." Bella thought for a second. She knew that it was never a good thing when Alice called Edward more than once. 

"What's wrong."

"It's nothing" Edward said mustering up his most reassuring voice.

"Edward Cullen don't you lie to me." she said. Bella was going for fierce but ended up with cute and adorable, either way it worked.

"Alice has blanked out on seeing you."

"What do you mean." What could it mean Bella thought of course she knew what it would mean, either she was with Jacob, or else….she didn't want to think of what else could happen. 

"Its nothing to worry about, you've just gone off Alice's radar. Carlise believes that it is your ability to block out other magical effects, he thinks it might have gotten stronger, and I have to say that I agree with him. Its nothing to worry about but I do have to go talk to Alice. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Promise?" asked Bella quietly.

"Bella, I would never let anything hurt you." He bent down to height and kissed her lips gently. Her heart raced again, but this time with exciment. She found it harder and harder to breath, as the kiss got deeper and filled with passion. Bella found herself Breathless and as a result Edward pulled away. 

"Why, Bella, what am I to do with you?" he asked laughing. "see you in a few he said, walking back to his Volvo."

"See you soon," whispered Bella. She entered back inside to see Charlie fixing something on the stove.

"Charlie? What are you doing?"

"Reheating the sauce it got a bit cold. Want some."

"I already ate with Edward, I think I'm going to go to bed, its been a long day." Bella looked back at Charlie who nodded. "More for me." he said. She left the kitchen making her way slowly back to her room. 

She didn't want to sit in silence while she waited for Edward to return, so she decided to take her shower, but when she was done there was still no sign of Edward. AS she laid in her bed hours passed, Charlie had gone into bed and had started snoring ages ago. Where was Edward she asked herself she was filled with worry as she waited. 


	3. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

Chase ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid the demon who he knew was right on his heels, even if he couldn't see him. Chase had spent the last few weeks on the run trying to get away from him. He had avoided him but he had visited him in his dreams only moments before. Chase forced himself awake and was now racing thought the woods. EH stopped dead in his tracks a the yellow-eyed demon appeared in front of him. Chase turned fast on his heels to run in the other direction and he came face to face with the blonde they called Meg. He noticed too late that she was armed and she jabbed the knife into his side. He stumbled backwards falling to the forest floor. His breathing was labored and he gripped tightly to his new wound.

"Ohh, you betrayed me, Chase, and for that you must pay the price."

"Come on, you need me" he said through Gritted teeth and black eyes.

"Lets see, I can have you or lets see, What's behind door number three," he said. Meg and the demon began circling around them.

"a pretty Brown-haired girl, about your age who lives with a bunch of Vampyres, in a small Washington town, few will know she is even missing." said Meg

"Ohh, I think we have a winner." responded the demon. "Not that we couldn't use anymore help. Chase watched as another  
Black cloud appear. "Not this time, not again." Chase gritted his teeth and thought hard, focusing his energy onto the first person in his head Caleb.

"I don't understand why we have to have this meeting when there's a huge party down at the Dells." said Reid.

"Because I've had this feeling and its about time we talk about what happened at the Putnam Barn" said Caleb

"Yea, I get that, but why tonight?" asked Tyler.

"Yea, Caleb, we deserve a good party," said Pouge

"With hot girls," added Reid.

"Listen, its just because I have this strange feeling. They didn't find Chase's body, for all we know he's still out there." Caleb saw Pouge tense.

"How's Kate" he asked

"Okay, She's still in the hospital, its been several weeks, after what he did to her, If he isn't dead already, I am going to kill him Caleb." Pogue responded anger, rage, and guilt on his voice. Caleb simply nodded.

"How's Sarah?" asked Tyler looking over at Caleb.

"a Little shocked still, but she will be okay. She's not hurt, and we are still together."

"That's to bad" said Reid, "she must have hit her head to still be with you, when she could have chosen me." Caleb chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on, Reid, I'm sure there's someone out there who shares your lovely sense of humor." said Pouge.

"Sure, if we're done talking, then, lets go find out." Reid stood up, but sat down after one look from Caleb. "or not,"

"Come on, Caleb, you said so yourself, the Barn was destroyed, there's no way he could have gotten out." Insisted Pouge, evidently wanting to leave too.

"I think we should hear out what Caleb has to say,"

"Of course you do, Baby boy," responded Reid.

"just shut It Reid." responded Tyler

"Oh, yea, bring it."

"Tyler, Reid, Enough. Chase might be out there and we need to be prepared if he comes back."

"COme on, Caleb, you aren't going to get anything done, just let them go to the Party." Caleb thought for a minute and let out a deep breath. "Pouges right, you guys go on, I'll catch up"

"You sure Caleb," asked Pouge. The others had already raced out.

"yea, I'll be along in a sec, Just keep those two out of trouble." Pouge nodded and left knowing there was no use in trying to talk Caleb out of it. He was dealing with this more than he should.

Caleb sat and his eyes flashed black as the book of Damnation flew to the center of the circle. He didn't know what to do, so he began flipping threw the pages scanning every last bit. At the end he saw the story of what had happened at the Putnam Barn He scanned it over and nothing. He couldn't find anything. He closed the book and sat it on the bookshelf his eyes now back to normal. Eh couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right. The others were to young to understand.

Caleb, reached for his pocket as his phone rung.

"Caleb,"

"Hey it's Sara, I just wanted to make sure your okay. The others are hear at the party already, and I was wondering if you were coming."

"yea, I'm leaving right now,"

"are you sure your okay?"

"Yea, just stay with the boys and…" Caleb stopped as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Appearing out of no where was Chase gripping tight to his side. His eyes were black as night, and Caleb quickly reacted, his eyes turning black. "Chase" he said.

"Caleb, you have to help me, he's going to kill her, we have to stop him." Chase's eyes returned to normal as he talked he barly stammered out the last word before he fell over. Sarah's voice could be heard softly over the phone. "Caleb, Caleb what going on." but Caleb simply dropped the phone and walked slowly towards Chase, preparing himself for a fight.

He was hocked to see chase lying, unconscious on the stone floor gripping tightly on to his side. A thin stream of blood was seeping through his fingers. Caleb remind unsure of what to do, but something inside him said that Chase wasn't the problem.

Bella knew that at some point she had fallen asleep because she remembered waking up. The strong smell of smoke filled her lungs, causing her to take a deeper breath. This however only resulted in fits of spastic coughing as the thick smoke replaced the air. It took her a few moments to register. Her room was filled with smoke and engulfed with flames. Warning lights flashed throw her head as the adrenaline pulsed through her.

"Charlie" she screamed as loud as she could, over and over again, attempting to breath in-between. She could only wish Charlie had gotten out okay. Bella raced to her door, and tried to pull open the door but it was stuck shut. She turned her back to it scanning the room when she saw a man causing her to scream. Before she knew it she was flying across her room and into the adjacent wall. She fell crippled to the ground. Tears filled her eyes, and fell down her cheek as she felt herself transform back into a small fear full child. "Edward," she muttered wishing he would swoop her up in his arms and carry her away.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you, exactly…" He waved his hand sending her flying across the floor, and into the other wall. He walked over to her and leaned over her barley conscious body, connecting his eyes to hers.

They last thing she saw before fading once again into darkness were the glowing yellow eyes belonging to the creature. She could no longer refer to him as a man. Where was Edward she thought. Why wasn't he here. Before she passed out she felt herself flying again.


End file.
